Hate, Love, Fate
by Keeper of the Stars
Summary: I've decided to remake this story and its a lot better. Hermoine and Draco go to Beauxbatons as exchange students.
1. the winners are

**Hate, Love, Fate  
  
Hello all, I know what your all porbably thinking, that I screwed this story up again but I've put some thought into it this time. Last time I just jumped into the story without thinking. I mean I didn't even have the right school that Hermoine and Draco go to. So if you don't want to read this then stop here. I know most everyone who read my last Fiction didn't like it. So here we go once again with Hate, Love, Fate.  
  
Note – I don't own any of the characters that are to be in my story if I did I would be rich and wouldn't be writing this story.  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
"Have they posted it?" Hermoine asked jumping up and down wildly over the crowd gathered around the message board in the Gryfindor common room.  
  
"I'll tell you once I'm able to see it Hermy." Replyed Ron ducking under people to see the new posted message on the board. There was drawing for all of the 6th year students at Hogwarts, one person from each house would be selected to go to Beauxbatons for 2 months. Everyone who was a 6th year could apply. Then the headmaster would chose the lucky person to go. As the crowd thined people with long faces turned away. When Hermoine walked up to the board she screamed.  
  
"I can't believe I get to go to Beauxbatons!!!" She said turning to Harry and Ron hugging them tightly. "I mean Beauxbatons is one of the best schools out of all the wizarding schools there are!"  
  
"We'll lucky you, if you look down the list of the people who are going Cho is going. Which means I won't be seeing her for 2 whole months." Harry said sadly. Harry and Cho had been a couple since the summer of 4th year. Harry had gone to visit Cho after Cedric had passed away and when she saw him she fell in love with me and noticed how caring he was to come visit her. Harry was hoping to go to Beauxbatons with Cho so they could enjoy the wonderful country side where the school was located. He was hoping he could get some "alone" time with Cho.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I wish more than one person from each house could come but it was Dumbledore's rule. I can go talk to him if you want me to so you can go instead of me." Hermoine said putting an arm around Harry.  
  
"There's no need to do that Hermy, I'll just wait till Cho gets back. I'll tell her to write." He said with a smile.  
  
"Um... I don't think anyone notice who else was going." Said Ron looking at the piece of parchment. All of their eyes went down the other 3 names and stopped on the last one. In dark ink the name read Draco Malfoy. "Sorry Hermy, I don't think you'll be having such a lovely time in France as you thought."  
  
"No, it can't be how did he get picked by Dumbledore?" Said Hermoine taking down the parchment from the board. "I bet he bribed Dumbledore or threatened him. I'm going to go talk to the head-"  
  
But Hermoine was cut off by a voice going over a speaker, "Will all of the winners from the drawing please come to the Great Hall." Said Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"I might not see you guys for a while so I'm going to say goodbye." Said Hermoine hugging both Ron and Harry. "I'll miss you guys a lot, remember to write." She said as she left the Gryfindor common room. That would be the last time she saw her friends for the next 2 months.  
  
Hermoine walked down the halls to the Great Hall with a bounce in her step. She couldn't be anymore excited that she was going to Beauxbatons. She was leaving Hogwarts to go learn at one of the greatest schools in the country. She didn't even care that evil Malfoy was coming she was going to enjoy herself either way. As she reached the Great Hall she caught up with Cho. " I read that Harry isn't coming. I really wanted to spend time together." Cho said glumly.  
  
"Yeah, he was really bumed about it too. But you guys can spend time together when we get back. He told me to tell to you he wants you to write to him." Said Hermoine reaching the back of the Great Hall where 2 other people were standing. Cho nodded and looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome! You all have been hand picked by me to go and take an exchange trip to Beauxbatons school of witch craft and wizardry. You lucky 4 will be staying there for 2 months where you will be learning with the finest teachers in that part of the country. Now all of your items in your rooms have been packed and brought to the train we will be taking. But before we go I'm going to be assigning you roomates. Miss. Chang you will be with Mr. Farber." He was a short blonde haired kid with blue eyes. "That means Miss. Granger you will be with Mr. Malfoy. Mind there are seprate rooms but you share one bathroom and a study. Good Luck to you all." That was the end of Dumbledores speech he walked slowly past us and walked for the entrance to the Hall. Hermoine could feel her stomach drop when she found out that she was roomates with Draco. This trip wasn't going to be as fun as she hoped it would be.  
  
I hope you all like the first part of my story. Its kinda long but I hoped you liked it better than the old one. I will post the next chapter soon. Please read and review.**


	2. the trip

-Note- I made a little mistake in the first chapter of my story, I said that Cho got to go to Beauxbatons but she isn't a 6th year. So I decided that two years were able to go and two 7th years were allowed to go.Ok now that we have that cleared up here we go with the second part of Hate, Love, Fate.  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
Hermoine could feel her stomach drop when she found out that she was roomates with Draco. This trip wasn't going to be as fun as she hoped it would be.  
  
Hermoine, Draco, Cho, and Jake (Mr. Farber) all walked after one another towards the Great Hall entrance after Dumbledore. As Hermoine walked by Harry and Ron where waiting for her and Cho to say there goodbyes. "I'll miss you guys soo much." Said Hermoine hugging both Ron and Harry. Once she let Harry go Cho took her place and kissed Harry goodbye. She then wispered something into his ear which made him smile. Then they were off. As they neared the doors to the outside world, it just started raining. So they ran out and climbing into the carriage that would take them to the train station.  
  
Once they got to the train station Hermoine realized it wasn't the Hogwarts Express they were taking. It was a smaller train and from the looks of it there were other people on it. With a confused look Hermoine boarded the train. Once inside Dumbledore made an announcement, "All students who are sharing a room together must sit together in the same compartment."  
  
At this remark Hermoine went up to Prof. Dumbledore and said, "Please, Prof. Why must we sit with our roomate?"  
  
"Miss. Granger how lovely to talk to you will you please go into your compartment." Dumbledore said walking to the 3rd compartment in.  
  
"But Prof. What is we don't really get along with our roomate?" Hermoine said following him.  
  
Dumbledore stopped in the doorway and said, "Miss. Granger, what seems evil in one place may be good in another." After that he shut his compartment door. Hermoine stood there puzzled for a moment then went back to the first compartment. Draco was already inside reading a book called Beginer Dark Magic. When Hermoine sat across from him he closed it and put it in his bag. They sat in silence the whole way.  
  
That is until they reached the ocean. Seeing as how France was a different contient they had to somehow travel over the ocean. But when the train reached the ocean it didn't slow down, in fact it only spead up! Hermoine sat up and ran to the compartment door and ripped it open. She ran to the drivers seat and said, "You know there is an ocean up there?!?!"  
  
"Yes I do little lady."  
  
"Well... aren't we going to slow down so we don't drown?!" Hermoine said franticly.  
  
"Why no. Infact we better increase speed or we might now make it." The driver said pulling a lever which jerked the train forward in speed. Hermoine put her hands over her face to cover her eyes. When she opened them everything was blue outside. She no longer saw the beach only clear blue water.  
  
"What... what... happened?" She said awestruck.  
  
"Why, were under water miss. Have you not heard of The Water Way Express? The wizarding world needed a way to travel over oceans and not get caught in a storm on a broom. It just got too risky. So they made trains that could travel underwater. That is what we are on. The Water Way Express." He said to Hermoine who had calmed down a bit. As they passed she saw fish, sharks, whales, and jellyfish. Hermoine walked back to her compartment where Draco was looking outside the window.  
  
"I heard you freak out, Granger. Just like a moodblood not knowing how to travel in the wizarding world. Its probably those silly muggle parents of yours." He said smiling to himself. Hermoine dug her nails into the palm of her hand to restrain herself from tackling him right there.  
  
As they came out of the other side of the beach into France the driver said, "Welcome to France everyone please collect your belongings and when the train has come to a complete stop you may get off." Once the train stopped Hermoine went to grab her bag above her, the train jerked to a stop and she fell backwards. Right when Draco saw her falling he moved and she fell hitting her head on the edge of the seat.  
  
Between laughs Draco said, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Hermoine said trying to stand up glaring at him. Once she had regained her balance she grabbed her bag and wentfor the door. Once she stepped off of the train she could smell the sent of coming rain. It was cloudy out she hurried over to the carriage that would take her and the other students over to their new school for the next 2 months. The school was located on top of a hill. Hermoine peered out of the window and saw that the scool looked similar to Hogwarts. It was a huge castle, only it looked twice as big as Hogwarts. Once they reached the door to the castle everyone climbed out and walked slowly into the lobby of the school. Everyone looked around in amazement. The room was so tall it looked like a church. There were few paintings in this room all of them looking at the new students.  
  
Dumbledore got their attention and said, "If you please..." He montioned for the stairs infront of them. Hermoine climbed slowly up the stairs which had red velvet on them. They walked into a room at the top of the stair. It must have been where all of the students ate, because there were tables everwhere. At the back of the room there were long tables lining the back. This must have been where all the teachers sat. There was one women standing at the back of the room. Dumbledore walked up to her and shook her hand with a great big smile on his face. She was a very pretty women with short light brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. Her hair was up in a bun and she looked very proper.  
  
"Hello, my name is Prof. Mallioux. I am the headmistress here at Beauxbatons acedemy. As you probably know you all are sharing a room with one another. Two people per room. Classes start on Monday and you will all have a list of your classes waiting in your room." She stopped and looked at all 4 of us. She stopped on Draco who was eyeing her. She walked right up to him, took out her wand and hexed him. She made his eyes shut he was unable to open them. "I will not tollorate any actions such as this. We run a tighter shift here at Beauxbatons. Some of you will get to know me and my school and will learn to call me Gaberial or what some of my students call me the evil bitch monster of doom. Its your chose, choose wisely. One last thing before I let you go up to your rooms , I have eached assigned you an owl. They should be waiting in your room." With that she walked into a room to the left of her.  
  
Hermoine walked slowly down a long hallway with doors on each side. From the looks of these rooms they looked like class rooms or offices. She was being lead by a little house elf with a candle in his hand. Since it was now thundering outside there wasn't much light. The elf came to a stop in front of a wall. Hermoine almost ran into the little elf not knowing it had stopped. It was looking at the wall while fumbling with something in its pocket. It took out a small key and walked towards the wall. It let go of the candle and it hung in midair. It moved a piece of the wall and stuck the key into the wall right when he turned it a door appeared and it opened. The elf turned around and handed the key to Hermoine. She took the key and walked into the room. Right when she walked in her mouth dropped open. The study was the first thing in the room. It was just as big as the lobby but with a fireplace, a couch, and a long table. Draco was sitting on the couch spralled. "Granger, your room is up the right stairs." He said lazily.  
  
"Thanks." Hermoine walked slowly toward the stairs which, like the girls dorm at Hogwarts, spun around against the wall. She reached the top and opened the door. The room inside was about as big as the girls dorm but taller. Her bed was huge with a fireplace across from the bed and a lounge chair to go with it. There was a night stand next to the bed, there was a brown owl sitting on it with a letter attached to it. She ran over to it and saw that it was from Harry and Ron. It read –  
  
Dear Hermy,  
  
I hope you like it there in France. How was the trip over there? I heard you got to use the Water way Express. Did you really and if you did was it fun? Neither me or Ron have been on it before. I hope you like it there with Draco, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Write when you get this letter. I like the owl you get btw.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Harry and Ron  
  
P.S Give the other letter to Cho for me. Thanks.  
  
Hermoine took out the other letter and set it on the stand next to her. She decided she would give the letter to Cho in the moring as well as write to Harry and Ron. It was still raining when Hermoine passed out in her new room. She couldn't be any happier to be here.  
  
I hope you liked my next chapter. I also hope its longer and you like it. Please Read and Review. Love you all!!! 


	3. drunkin kiss

-note- I'm trying to write as much as I can and as fast as I can and when I write a chapter it doesn't seem very long. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I will just write a lot. Lol ok so here we go with another chapter!  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
Hermoine woke up in the middle of the night and realized she had to use the bathroom badly. She got up walked slowly in the dark towards the bathroom. When she got to the door she opened it and stood in the doorway because the light was blinding her. She rubbed her eyes and realized she wasn't alone in the bathroom. Draco was in the bathroom too, but not only was he in there but he was using the bathroom!!! Hermoine stood there mouth opened. Obvoiusly Draco was so tired he didn't even notice she was there. Hermoine couldn't control her giggles and he looked up. "What the hell are you doing?!?" He screamed pulling up him boxers.  
  
Hermoine then remember her reason for being there and stopped laughing and glared at him and said, "I came here to use the bathroom you git, but I see someone is using it. I'll wait." She shut the door and everything became dark again. She put her hand over her mouth and thought Woo, I didn't think he was that big. He is kinda cute you know. _WAIT!!! What on earth am I thinking?!?! How can it think that rude piece of garbage is cute?!?! I sound insane talking to myself I'm going back to bed. _With that last thought Hermoine went back up her stairs and climbed back into bed.  
  
When Hermoine woke up for the second time it wasn't so early it was around 8:00. She sat up and remember what happened earlier that morning and lied back down laughing into her pillow. When she lifted her head she say an envolpe lying on the other side of her bed. She reached for it and tore it open, it was a list of her corses for her time there they were –  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts ( Prof. Reed)

Muggle Studies (Prof. Fitzgerald)

Potions (Prof. Ramasch)

Charms (Prof. Brecht)

Arithmancy( Prof.Eakin)

Tranfiguration (Prof. Kurcher)

Free

Care of Magical Creatures ( Prof. DeBree)  
  
Hermoine looked up from her list and hoped that these classes would be some what like the ones at Hogwarts. She got out of bed and went towards the bathroom. This time instead of just walking in she knocked first. The door knob turned and Draco walked out of the bathroom with steam following him when Hermoine looked at him her eyes got really big. He was walking out in only a towel around his waist. "The bathrooms all yours Granger." He said walking away. Damn!!! He is ripped like no other. He also has a nice ass. Yum. Hermoine slapped herself across the face at suck a thought. She shook her head and walked into the bathroom. Hermoine took a shower and stayed in the bathroom for a long time making herself look perfect. She wanted to make a good impression for all of the french guys at her new school. When Hermoine got out of the bathroom it was about 9:30 and Draco was just leaving the room. Classes started at 10:00 so it left Hermoine a half hour to eat breakfast. She went down to the eating hall and sat down at one of the tables alone. She looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her and wispering. Hermoine felt really emmbrassed and put her head down. A few seconds later someone slammed some books on her table. Hermoine's head shot up and looked around. It was Cho.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" She said sitting down across from her.  
  
"Nothing its just, I don't see how Draco can make friends so easily." Hermoine said pointing at Draco talking to a bunch of girls while they giggle.  
  
"Oh him, don't bother he just is so evil he can get anyone he wants." Cho said. Just then the bell rang and everyone got up and started for class. " Well better be off to my first class which is..." said Cho pulling out her list of classes, "Oh yea its Defence Against the Dark Arts with Prof. Reed."  
  
"OMG! That's my first class too. Come on lets go." Hermoine said getting up and walking out of the hall.  
  
Cho and Hermoine enter Defence Against the Dark Arts together and looked around. It looked a lot like the Hogwarts rooms do. There were lots of tables facing the front of the room. There was a teacher writing something at a desk in the front. Hermoine and Cho walked up to him and Hermoine said, "Hello, my names Hermoine Granger and this is my friend Cho Chang we are both exchange students from Hogwarts." She said putting her hand out.  
  
"Oh, hello my name is Clint Reed. But you can call me Prof. Reed." He said in an American accent.  
  
"Oh, your American. I didn't know." Said Hermoine, after saying it she realized she was being rude. "I'm sorry, its just I thought all of the teachers here were french. I didn't think they had any American or British teachers here."  
  
"Well they usually don't they just liked me so much they all thought I would be a good teacher here," He said grabbing Hermoine's hand and shaking it and then shaking Cho's hand, "I lucked out." After he shook their hands he told them to take a seat anywhere. After Cho and Hermoine had sat down Draco walked in and sat in the back of the room. About 5 minutes into class someone threw a note at Hermoine which hit her in the head and then fell onto her desk. She looked around and then opened it, it read – Stupid British mudblood! Go back to your stupid mudblood school. Your unwanted here. Hermoine read it and threw down beside her and looked around the room where 3 french girls were laughing and wispering in french.  
  
Hermoine had to deal with this 4 out of her 8 classes. During her free class period she went onto the grounds and had to fight back tears as she looked at all of the horrible notes she had gotten throughout the day. She told herself she wouldn't cry here and not now when she still had one more class to go through, she had made it this far. Once she had gotten through her last class she ran out and started running for her room. She had gotten 3 more notes in that class. It was too much for her so she ran into her room and cryed. She didn't understand why she was hated so much when she didn't even know these people. After crying for a good 5 minutes there was a knock on the door and she jumped off her bed ran to her mirror wipping at the makeup running down her face. After fixing her face she went to the door and answered it, it was Draco.  
  
"Hey, um... uh..." he said fiddling with his robe, "I was just...um...uh...I was just..."  
  
"Spit it out!" I said getting angry.  
  
"Ok, I was just wondering how you were doing? Ok, is it so bad that I'm wondering how you doing? I heard the stupid little french girls talking about you and laughing so I was just wondering." He said freaking out.  
  
"Oh," She said sniffling, "I could be better." She said folding her arms and looking down.  
  
"Oh, well I know something that will cheer you up." He said leading the way down to the study. Hermoine looked at oddly and then followed him down the stairs.  
  
"How come your being so nice to me all of the sudden. You have been mean to me since we met? Why now?" Hermoine said trying to clean her face with her hand.  
  
"I don't know," He stopped on the last step and thought, "Well I guess I didn't like those girls being mean to you. That's my job." He said stepping off the last step and going for the couchs by the fire.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Hermoine said sarcasticly following him to the couch. When she got over to the couch she saw that there was food and a ton of books on the coffee table. "What's this?"  
  
"Well I noticed you skiped dinner and how you love to study and do homework, I was wondering if you would help me with some homework. I'm so confused by all of this stuff, it's a lot harder than I thought. So you wanna study and eat something? I know your hungry."  
  
"Well I am hungry... ok, I guess I'll help you." She said sitting next to him. "So this is your idea of cheering me up?" She said looking at him.  
  
"Well this is the best I could come up with." He said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Ok, lets get started." She said with a yawn. Since she had been crying she was not all tired out. "I don't know how long I will be able to hold out." She said with another yawn.  
  
"Oh yeah there is another surprise." Draco said reaching on the other side of the couch and pulling up two cups.  
  
"What is it?" Hermoine said taking the cup and smelling the contents.  
  
"Its firewhiskey." Draco said taking a swig of it.  
  
"How did you get this?!?!" Hermoine said putting it lower and looking around as if someone were watching.  
  
"I got it from one of the house elfs. We're allowed to have this stuff, we're in france people our age can drink." He said looking at her and smiling his sexy smile.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that." She said taking a drink of it and choking on its powerful whiskey.  
  
"Don't drink it all, you don't want to get drunk now do you." He said taking her cup and putting it on the coffe table and hitting her back.  
  
"Ok, lets get started." She said clearing her throat and grabbing a book from the coffee table.  
  
Four hours and too many firewhiskeys to count later, Hermoine and Draco couldn't stop laughing. It was obvious that both were drunk. Draco had just finished telling a joke, "That was the funniest thing I've ever heard!!" Hermoine said through fits of giggles. "What was it about again?" She said looking dazed at Draco.  
  
"Um..." He said looking back at her, "I don't remember." He said smiling again.  
  
"Oh, ok" Hermoine said sitting up and looking at Draco. "Can I kiss you?" She said already leaning in.  
  
"Sure." Draco said leaning in as well. Neither of them knew how powerful this kiss would be until they were already touching lips. What they both thought would be a friendly drunkin kiss turned into a passionate full on kiss. Hermoine had no idea that she could even kiss this way. Never having a boyfriend. But Draco seemed to know what exactly to do nevermind who he was kissing. When they both pulled away Hermoine opened her eyes and at Draco. When he opened his eyes he wispered "wow". For about a minute they looked at each other and then sat up. Hermoine looked down and folded her hands in her lap and just stared at them. Draco had not taken his eyes off of her.  
  
"I didn't know you could kiss like that." He said taking his eyes off of her for the first time since they had kissed.  
  
"Nice way to kill the moment." Hermoine said looking at him.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a spaz. What I ment to say was that I liked it." He said looking at her.  
  
"Well your not the only one." She said with a smile. Hermoine was dying to kiss him again and kept looking at his lips then back at his eyes.  
  
Right when she was going to tell him she wanted to kiss him again he stole the words right out of her mouth. "It is so tempting to kiss you again." He said moving closer to her.  
  
When he was right next to her and about to kiss her she said, "Nice way to steal the moment back."  
  
The next morning she woke up in Draco's arms. She looked around wide eyed and looked down at herself. She was still fully clothed which ment they didn't do anything. She sighed in releif. Then turned her head and looked at Draco sleeping next to her. She smiled and then slid under his arm and ran up to her room. She changed her clothing and then went down to see if Draco was still sleeping. She wrote him a short note then put it next to him. Right before she left she leaned over the couch and kissed him on the cheek. Since it was Saturday there were no classes she told Draco she would meet him down by the lake at 12:00.  
  
Hermoine couldn't wait to see Draco at 12:00. She smiled all the way through breakfast and while she was doing her homework. At 11 she got into the shower and came out at 11:30. She wanted to look her best when she went to go see Draco. She decided to wear so of her muggle clothing which consisted of a 'lobster tail' skirt, a pink tank top, and tennis shoes. After getting her makeup on she headed off for the lake. When she got there she sat on the ground looking out over the lake. About 5 minutes later someone put their hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who?" It was obviously Draco. Hermoine smiled and took off his hands.  
  
"Do I even have to guess?" She said pulling Draco down next to her. "I just want to say, last night was the greatest night ever." She said smiling.  
  
"It was great wasn't it." He said sitting down next to her with one knee bent. "I have to ask you a favor tho."  
  
"What is it?" Hermoine said pushing a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"When we go back home, could we not tell anyone we are together?" He said with a half smile.  
  
When Hermoine heard this her heart sank. She thought Draco had changed from the old one. But she was mistake. "What?" was all she could say.  
  
"Well, I don't want everyone to know that we hooked up here. This is just a fling right?" He said putting his hand on her leg.  
  
"I thought you had changed Draco. But I guess I was mistaken. You will always be the same heartless boy I met back at Hogwarts." Hermoine said getting up and running back to the school. She couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
I know this is a bad ending but I wanted it to be a cliff hanger. I hope you all like it!!! I will post the next chapter very soon. I'm also sorry this took so long for me to write. Plz Read and Review! Luv ya!


End file.
